A Man that will learn of consequence
by Naoko Natsume
Summary: Ardyn was the original chosen king of light. Will he continue down his dark path? Is the crystal truly the source of light that Eos needs to be saved?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: SIMPLY MYSTERIOUS!

I sat back in my chair as the men around me was in deep conversation. How incredibly boring! Listening to their mindless dribble. It was too easy, these mere puppets have done everything I needed them to do. My plan was falling into place. Just over a week ago Insomnia had fallen as too had their beloved King Regis. Alas! One more king had fallen, just one more to go. And then the wretched bloodline of the Caelum would disappear.

"Chancellor, I would much prefer yourself to take upon this mission. I believe only you can discover what the reason is behind this anomaly."

I would like to point out I was paying attention to the five men before me, over these many, many years I have come quite exceptional at listening to mindless dribble while looking interested and all the while I'd be deep in thought.

"If the great Emperor of Niflheim wishes me to go I shall go beyond yonder!" I replied dramatically I have a flare for the dramatics.

"Good. Then take your leave. I will not be providing any of men as we need all the power we have here." Croaked the old Emperor.

Listen to me calling the Emperor old! I'm old but physically speaking these long years had been much kinder to me. Before I could stand that blasted Verstael "creator" of the magitek infantry spoke up.

I say "creator" as the magitek indeed was not this idiots creations, I had learnt and created many things these long years. All I had to do was spoon feed this idiot and allowed him to think it was all him.

"With all due respect you majesty we cannot expect the Chancellor to go alone. What is happening up North is more than just a anomaly. I should go with him as I have much expertise in the abnormal."

"My dear Verstael has no need to worry for myself! Our people need you! With so many so sick and yet we have no idea why? What does his majesty say?" I knew full well Verstael had no concern for my well being he just wanted to get out of the city as many of the population was now infected and it was doomed.

"The Chancellor shall be fine. He defeated the glacian by himself and furthermore you're needed here as wasn't you saying yesterday that you was close to a cure? So many people have disappeared and countless demons have shown up. Making it unfortunate for the Chancellor to have to travel alone. As all my men are needed here." The Emperor said angrily and shot an accusatory glare at Verstael.

I smiled to myself. The horde of demons I had infested the city and those that had managed to survive the demons, I infected them with the very thing that I used to heal the inflicted from and yet to my amusement the fools had not realised which seemed to me incredibly obvious that no one had realised yet that the missing people was not missing they had become demons themselves. Which the empire was endlessly fighting against, a foolish battle that would be the empires demise very soon.

"I shall take my leave." I stood took of my fedora and bowed to the Emperor. As I begun to walk away. Ravus stared at me as I walked past him.

"I expect you to find and to bring whatever back that is keeping away the demons Chancellor."

I turned and bowed once more to the emperor and I left the great room. I had every intention of finding out what was happening and destroying it.

It had taken two days to arrive north and it hadn't taken me long to find where the strange occurrences where happening as there was no demons. And it was dark. I stood around waiting nothing. The snow lay on the ground, yet it wasn't cold and I know the cold doesn't affect me but I feel it and it truly was not cold. It was shockingly warm. I walked around hoping to find something. After over three hours of travelling around on foot and no encounter with those pesky demons. The snow deserted land I found a glistening light in the sky beckoning me to come forth. As I walked towards it. There lay a cave. I walked in.

Hmm this seems arrogant doesn't it? The many, many years of life and the countless battles. It takes a lot to shock me. The last time I was genuinely shocked was when my dear brother betrayed me but listen to me pouring out my demonic tainted heart! Back to the story and to see yours truly be genuinely shocked.

I walked into the cave. How fascinating! The cave entirely was emerald green. No fascinating objects lay in here apart from strange writing on the wall. And I knew many, many languages but not this one and I couldn't even decipher any of it. I begun to feel strange, not like when the silly glacian had frozen me but I felt younger this may sound strange to tho but having countless of demons in within your body can be quite draining. I felt a little uneasy but continued to walk. As I went further down the cave, the writings on the walls begun to shine, I truly wished I knew what it said. I wanted to stand and try and decipher the writings but something was beckoning me forward. So I continued down, the cave seemed to become an incredible brighter green of emerald. Not so far a head a small brightly blue pond. I went further to inspect and as I looked down into the water I stepped back in shock at my reflection. My hair had turned back to its original colour, black and I looked younger. I know this may come a surprise to you but I was much better looking before my fall from grace. I used to convince myself that the healing and purging the demons had taken a toll on my looks but deep down I knew over wise. My body felt stronger.

"Ardyn! Ardyn you're here!" Said a deep well spoken voice. I looked a head of me and scrunched my face in puzzlement.

Across the lake sat what looked like a cat. It was small, its ears and eyes were much larger than a normal cat but this isn't what I found abnormal about it. It's long silky fur was dark purple and black that glistened and it had two tails. I knew it wasn't demonic.

"Well don't just stand there gaping! We've been waiting for you. Come!" The cat said and ran off. I shook my head in amazement and ran after it. As I caught up with it. I saw strange pictures depicted on the wall. One that I took notice off was a meteor falling into the ground where some people were fleeing and the other healing the land.

"As amusing I find this feline, what is going on? Are you the one purging the demons?"

The cat continued to run and said "Me? Purging the demons? Do you know how ridiculous you sound?"

I did want to say that the very notion of having a conversation with a two tailed cat was ridiculous in itself but we had come in a cave that was covered in green crystal. There in the middle of the cave was a woman chained to what looked like a crystal. I stood in amazement as it looked the exact same one as the crystal I needed Noctis to become one with. However I knew that one was in the heart of the empires city. The crystal looked like it was bleeding a thick black consistency oozed from the crystal. My attention turned to the woman. She was not conscious. I moved forward to look at her. Another oddity I had found. I couldn't make her out clearly as the crystal light was so bright. But I knew it was a woman, I could tell by the cuvuture of her body and her large breasts. I realised she was the one purging the demons. I drew my sword and as I did my body felt much weaker and though I couldn't see I knew my hair had turned back to purple red.

"Ardyn!" The cat ran forward then flames erupted around us. The flames didn't bother me nor did they seem to bother the cat or the woman.

"ENOUGH!" Bellowed the voice.

"I don't answer onto you Ifrit."

Ifrit walked towards me and said "This woman must not be harmed"

"Have you lost your nerve? My fiery friend?" I walked past him and my sword hit the chains releasing her I caught her in my arms and realised she wore no clothing I put my coat around her. I stared down at her flawless skin. Her blue hair cascading over her large breasts. She remained unconscious.

"This woman is healing you and therefore your true power is resurfacing."

My body felt warm, it felt stronger. As I held her in my arms effortlessly. I smirked to myself, you have no idea how good it felt to have my former strength retuned to me! My leg was no longer slightly bent or still. I felt young again.

"This woman is truly alike of our beloved mother Eos." Ifrit said solemnly.

We had both been staring at the woman mesmerised by her mystery and beauty that we had forgotten that damn feline. That had been quiet up until now that had burst into an extreme high pitch of laughter, the noise rang through my ears and as it laughed small rocks from the caves ceiling fell onto the ground.

"Ankhesenamon?Like Eos? Teehee! She's nothing like her* hiccup* Teehee! Firstly she's not even from this wretched planet."

Ifrit becoming frustrated with the two tailed cat, fired a fireball at the cat and yet it didn't run. It became engulfed by the flames but I knew that it wouldn't kill the damn thing. The flames burnt out and there it stood with a huge grin on its face.

"Are you trying to tell us your both aren't from Eos?"

"When's the last time you had a conversation in Eos with a cat, Ardyn?"

I clicked my tongue in annoyance and looked down at the woman in my arms and she still showed no sign of waking up. "How do you know my name?"

"Calm down your fire dog astral and I shall reveal all but first get me somewhere more comfortable, you will not believe the ordeal we have had."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: REVELATIONS**

I stared down at the cat. Ifrit was pacing up and down around the cave. The woman lay motionless in my arms, a blinding light illuminating from her. Yet it did not affect me.

"I'm afraid your out of luck. Speak now feline." I know my amber eyes glowed unnatural flame as they usually did when I became annoyed.

The cat stared at me with equal annoyance it's fur standing on end.

"I warned her this was a mistake, seeking your help. But whatever choice did we have? So many false prophets upon these lands. You are the true chosen one but even the chosen can become corrupted. You truly fell into your fathers trap. Such a shame. All lands are truly doomed. But a fate worse than death awaits Ankhesenamon." The cat said almost to himself.

I hadn't felt this frustrated in a long time. Eons ago, I would've founds this amusing but not now, not when I was so close to reaching my goal. However the flames had disappeared and Ifrit had seemed to gain some composure and was looking at the cat.

" ** _Father_**?" Bellowed Ifrit.

"I grow tired of your nonsense." As I drew my sword. Ifrit advanced onto me. I reached my right arm punching the inferno in his stomach he dropped to his knees. Retching out fire coloured bile.

I placed the woman onto the ground and lifted my sword to strike her through the abdomen. The cat did not move nor flinch.

" _To strike down the goddess of light, o god of light. How quickly you have fallen. You will never know of eternal rest but will know the true fiery depths of hell and I dare say your father will welcome you with open arms. How Eos will weep." The cat had spoken an unknown language to myself and yet every word I understood._

I stood motionless my sword so close to the woman's stomach that would end her life. Yet I couldn't move.

 _Dear reader, please understand my dilemma for so long I had everyone playing to the beat of my drum. Every little piece had its role to play and once I had my puppets achieve what I wanted then to do. I simply allowed them to destroy themselves and vast nations. It had all been to easy all up until now. Was this a trick of that damned Bahamut? No he didn't ploy tricks like this._

Before I could respond the blinding light began to disintegrate. Revealing the woman. Her flawless olive toned skin, long shapely legs, a beautiful dark red mouth and a small nose. Nor beauty I'd ever seen before and as I've said before dear reader I have lived a long time and laid with many beautiful woman but none had come close. Her eyes opened and took me by surprise. So beautiful! Her eyes the colour of dark blue that seemed crystal like and sparked of in depth knowledge and power. Her eyes met my own and I saw great sadness.

"Ardyn?" Her voice was soft that reminded me of a soft melody I enjoyed eons ago.

She saw the sword above her and quickly pulled it out of my grasp. Her strength took me by surprise and then she was quickly on her feet. She was tall but not taller than I. Her long dark blue wavy hair reaching all the way down to her curvy hips. The cat spoke in that unknown language yet I understood every word.

" _We need to get away far away. The Dark One has won. Eos is doomed. Ardyn has fallen pray to him. We need to find another planet. The fate of Eos has been sealed."_

" _Bastet? What has happened to him? His heart has become so cold and I don't think he remembers me._ " The woman said sadly. She still held my sword in her hands but had it pointing to the ground.

" _You have been locked away by that damn Bahumat. I fled to our people to get help but something took form of our people. It infected them, some was driven insane and turned on one another. Others became monsters. The humans fled and survived. The few of our people that survived sealed the monster away and they died shortly after. It doesn't seem there are many of our people here either._ "

As I listened on. Ifrit was looking at me as he clearly couldn't understand them. The woman turned her attention onto me. As she walked towards me she put my sword back into my hand. The cat bellowed towards us. The woman waved her right hand a barrier between us and the cat was cast by the woman, making the cat unable to come towards us.

"Ardyn, I truly am sorry that the people fell for the lies of the Dark One and the Astrals. Most of my people are dead, my father disowned me because I fell in love with you. It seems two thousand years have passed. My love for you has not changed even though you have no memory of me. If you truly wish to destroy the Caelum line then you will have to kill me. As I will not watch the greatest god of light condemn himself to an eternity of hell." Her melodic voice sang of extreme sadness, as I looked at her face tears streamed from her eyes. I stood motionless. Speechless, this woman claimed to know me yet I didn't recognise her but something was familiar about her. I felt as if I was being called back to Eons ago.

She came so close to myself that our bodies were touching. I took sharp intake of breath. This woman had a strange affect on me, my body had felt stronger than it ever had done before.

"Ardyn." She placed her hand on my left cheek and looked at me lovingly. As she did this. I heard voices, so many voices! All screaming, calling my name, begging me to save them from this so called "Dark One." I collapsed onto my knees pulling my hair.

"Ardyn! I'm so sorry, don't worry everything is going to be ok. You are just remembering everything."

She knelt down and placed my head on her lap and begun stroking my face.

" _God of Light! Save us!"_

" _You betrayed us_!"

" _Damn them accursed Astrals!_ "

" _Please help us!"_

The voices continued as darkness and I could hear the woman talking to me it was soothing. I knew I was passing out. Little did I know dear reader, that I was in for a rude awakening. An awakening that would see me claim my rightful place once more.

Authors notes: This chapter is short the next chapter will be much longer.


End file.
